1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a securing device for retaining an automobile wheel to a dolly when the automobile is being towed with the front wheels of the automobile raised off the ground by being placed on the dolly.
2. Prior Art and Objects
The wide-spread use of front-wheel drive vehicles is well recognized. The use of a dolly to tow front wheel drive automobiles and other similar vehicles is also well known. Such dollies are trailers having a cradle into which the front wheels of an automobile are placed. Such dollies are towed behind trucks and recreational vehicles. Particularly, with recreational vehicles, it is most usual to tow an automobile on a dolly behind the recreational vehicle.
To secure the wheel into the cradle of the dolly, straps are utilized with a tightening device. Such devices are ratchet tie-downs having a handle resembling a large belt buckle. The degree of force of such a buckle being used as a handle is limited. Of greater significance, the buckle is located between the dolly and the wheel which makes operation difficult and restricts the extent to which the wheel is held down onto the dolly.
A significant advantage of the current invention is a device which can be actuated close to but outside the restriction of the automobile dolly to permit easy unrestricted operation and the application of significant force.
Therefore, it is apparent that a device that would permit conveniently securing with significantly greater force an automobile wheel onto a dolly would be most advantageous. Of greatest significance is to have the drive means extending outside the dolly and having the ratchet control readily available for operation. The force may also be applied to the drive means by both a rod and a commercially available ratchet wrench.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a device for conveniently and effectively securing an automobile wheel onto a dolly.
It is a further object this invention to provide a device for securing an automobile wheel onto a dolly which provides extensive force positively to secure an automobile wheel onto a dolly and providing means for readily providing such force.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide a device which is highly durable.
It is another object of this invention to provide a device which can be easily installed on a automobile dolly, either at the time of construction of the dolly or after manufacture.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a device for securing an automobile wheel to a dolly which is inexpensive to produce.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art when read in conjunction with the annexed description and drawings.
A wheel securing device is provided for use with a wheel cradle of a automobile dolly for securing an automobile wheel of an automobile being towed on the dolly. Such wheel securing device includes a frame, a shaft mounted to rotate in the frame. The shaft extends beyond the frame and the shaft has a slot through it within the frame. A ratchet gear is mounted on the shaft outside and adjacent to the frame. A latch is mounted to rotate on the frame to engage the ratchet gear to permit rotation of the ratchet gear and the shaft in only one direction. A web assembly is utilized for mounting on the automobile wheel. The web assembly is connected to the shaft at the slot. A drive pulley is mounted on the shaft and the drive pulley has a nut extending from it on the side of the drive pulley opposite from the side facing the ratchet gear for tightening the web assembly on the automobile wheel.